


Wingwoman

by SoLetUsBeLate



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, Idk what to put here tbh, Inspired by Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoLetUsBeLate/pseuds/SoLetUsBeLate
Summary: Laura always visits her mom's grave, at least once a week. She takes pity on one person as they don't seem to have any visitors.





	Wingwoman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegaVillain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaVillain/gifts).



> Based on a twitter thread. Couldn't think of a title.

"Hey mom. How's it been? It's been seven years, huh? But I have to admit, it doesn't get any easier."

Laura knelt down and placed a bouquet of flowers by her mother's tombstone, along with a bottle of the woman's favorite beer.

"I'm sorry dad couldn't make it today. He has a pretty bad case of the flu. If it were up to him, he'd totally be here. You know how he is. But I made him stay at home and rest, like you would have wanted."

A cool gust of wind blew in the cemetery; the sky was overcast, just like the day her mother died. Laura sat on the grass and leaned her head on the tombstone. She closed her eyes and hummed to herself, a somber mood falling over her.

She opened her eyes and looked at the tombstone right beside her mother's. It had a bit of graffiti on it, but the engraving was still readable, at least. It read:

_Cornelius Hans Albrecht, Lügenbaron von Vordenberg_

For all the past seven years that she'd been visiting her mother's grave, not once did she see any flowers by this man's. It made her heart ache for the guy. No one's been visiting, and there were people vandalising his final resting place. _Poor man_ , she thought to herself.

"What do you think mom? Should I leave flowers for him, too?"

Inhaling deeply, Laura had decided what to do starting next week.

"Anyway, have I got an update for you. I finally broke up with Danny, mom." She stared wistfully at the sky. "It's been a long time coming. It just didn't feel right, you know? She's too much like dad." Laura picked at her cuticles, a nervous tic that she'd developed growing up. "I'm sure you would have liked her, but I know you'll support me whatever I decide, so too bad for her," Laura laughed.

She went on to share more stories about the past week with her mom. She didn't want to leave yet, but it was threatening to rain so she knew she had to go. She slowly got up, wiped her hands on her jeans, and blew a kiss to the grave.

On her way out of the memorial park, a beautiful woman caught her eye. She had pale skin and long, dark hair, and she was wearing a black muscle tee, black skinny jeans, a red plaid shirt around her waist, and black combat boots. She was carrying candles, perhaps to bring to a loved one she'd lost as well. Laura wanted to strike up a conversation, but she wasn't about to pick up a girl in the cemetery.

Anyway, she knew she had to go home to take care of her dad.

The next Saturday came and she had two bouquets in hand: one for her mother, one for Mr. Vordenberg. It still pained her to see that there were still no flowers by his grave. She decided to talk to the man.

"Hi, Mr. Vordenberg. Sorry if I just started bringing in flowers now. I wasn't sure if you'd want them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy them."

Laura looked up to see the young woman from last week staring at her quizzically. Perhaps she'd been visiting the tomb right beside Mr. Vordenberg's. Laura nodded to her, but the stranger simply drew her perfect eyebrows together. Laura shrugged and sat down by her mother's grave, putting down the bouquet and a bottle of beer.

"As you can probably see, I brought some flowers for Mr. Vordenberg this week." The stranger was still staring at her. Laura stared back for a few seconds, but later averted her eyes as warmth crept up her cheeks. "I feel sorry for him, mom."

Laura couldn't help but sneak a peek towards the woman as she spoke, only to see the corner of the dark-haired woman's mouth twitch up at her words. She smirked and winked at Laura then left without saying anything.

"Huh. Weird lady. She's sorta hot though, right, mom?"

A soft breeze blew on her face, which she took as a sign that her mom agreed. Laura giggled and lightly tapped the tombstone, as if to berate her mother.

"Okay, mom. I'll talk to her the next time I see her." Laura closed her eyes and leaned against the tombstone, humming a soft tune to herself.

So much for that 'next time,' though. For the next two weeks, there had been no sign of the lovely woman. She'd been bringing flowers both for her mom and for Mr. Vordenberg, muttering a short prayer of sorts for the man, but there were no indications that the woman had come by.

On the third week, Laura was sitting on the grass and taking a sip of the hot chocolate that she'd brought along when she saw a short-haired ginger come by to bring flowers to the grave right beside Mr. Vordenberg's. Laura nodded to the stranger, who gave her a toothy grin.

"Hi. Who are you visiting?" The stranger asked.

"Just my mom. You?"

"Ah, a friend."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Same to you."

The conversation quickly died, and Laura felt awkward. She had no idea what to say next. Thankfully, the ginger broke the silence.

"I'm Lafontaine, by the way. I go by they/them. You are?" Laura was about to introduce herself, but Lafontaine did not give her time to answer. "Sorry, but I have to ask. Do you know who's been bringing Vordernberg flowers? You haven't seen them, have you? I mean, you're right there."

"I'm Laura." Laura paused and bit her lip. "Um, it was me?"

Laf made an 'o' shape with their mouth and asked further. "Why, though?"

"I've been faithfully visiting my mom's grave every Saturday for the past seven years. I can count in two hands the number of times I've missed a visit; and not once did I see anyone leave him flowers." Laura sighed, looking at Lafontaine with sad eyes. "I just sort of felt sorry for him, I guess."

Laura stared at her shoes as she hugged her knees close to her chest, as she felt a bit emotional. She expected Lafontaine to either laugh at her silliness or maybe praise her for her actions. Lafontaine did neither.

Instead, they approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Man, you're gonna be so pissed when you find out why no one's been visiting."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"That dick murdered my friend. _Then_ he robbed her grave."

"What!?"

"Yep."

"What the hell? How is he even buried right beside her?" Laura asked incredulously, pouring a cup of hot chocolate for Lafontaine to take her attention away from the fact that she's been leaving flowers for a murderer.

"I don't know, man," they said as they took the cup and sipped a bit. "All I know is the man deserves having no visitors, and so much worse."

"I'm so sorry about your friend," Laura said, looking sad, angry, and all sorts of mortified. She stood up to take the bouquet from Vordenberg's grave and brought it towards the one beside it. Laura read the tombstone. It said:

_Carmilla Karnstein_

"Hey, Carmilla. Sorry for leaving flowers for your murderer. I didn't know." Laura played with her cuticles and squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't worry, I'll start bringing flowers for you instead."

She heard Lafontaine chuckle behind her, and felt them nudge her shoulder as they walked up to her. "I'm sure she'll like that."

...

Saturday came and Laura had two bouquets in hand again; but this time, one was for her mother, and one was for that girl named Carmilla. She dropped her mom's bouquet by her tombstone.

"Mom, just wait for a sec, okay? I'll just give these to Carmilla then we can talk."

Laura approached the tombstone to the right of Vordenberg's, and touched it softly.

"Hello again, Carmilla. I'm so so sorry for the past weeks. I brought flowers to make it up to you, though." Laura leaned down and left the bouquet by the tombstone. "I hope you feel better, wherever you are. I'm so sorry for what happened to you."

Laura stared down and picked at her cuticles again. Several minutes seemed to have passed when she heard someone's steps approaching; it was the gorgeous woman from last time.

The stranger smiled and nodded at her, placing down two candles by the grave and lighting them. She then stood up languidly and set her attention to Laura.

"What brings you to this side of the cemetery, cutie?"

"Well, do you know this guy right beside this girl's grave?"

"Yeah, I think I heard you say you felt sorry for him. Am I right? That was weeks ago."

"Yes, I did. But now I know he's a douchecanoe."

The woman chuckled deeply. "Oh yeah?"

"Turns out, he's a murderer! And she murdered this girl right here!"

"And you're here now because..?"

"I felt sorry for Carmilla here! I'd been bringing flowers for her murderer!" Laura huffed. The woman merely gave her an entertained grin. "So yeah, I thought maybe I'd make it up to her by bringing flowers for her instead."

The woman snickered. "You're an amusing girl."

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh, you know. Feeling sorry for dead strangers and shit."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want."

"I'm not laughing, cupcake. I rather find it endearing."

"Whatever, dude." Laura said, walking back to her mother's grave.

"Who are you visiting?" the woman asked, following her.

"My mom."

The woman turned towards the tombstone. "Nice to meet you, ma'am. You have a very lovely daughter."

Laura decided to shoot her shot and hit on the other woman.

"Meeting the parents already, huh? I don't even know your name yet."

The woman grinned at her. "Promise you wouldn't freak?"

"Why would I?"

"Promise first."

Laura sighed. "Yeah, sure. I promise."

"I'm Carmilla."

Laura's head snapped towards the dark-haired woman. "What?"

"Yep."

"As in, _that_ Carmilla?"

"Yep."

"Carmilla Karnstein?"

"Yep."

"How is that possible!?"

"Ever heard of vampires?"

Laura's eyes went wide as she slapped her palm against her cheek. "Right. Right." She rubbed her hand against her nape and sighed. "I sort of forgot about your kind considering that I've lived 23 years without as much as seeing one of you."

"You're seeing one now."

"Ugh. So, visiting your own grave huh..."

"Yeah, I visit it every once in a while. Gotta keep it clean, you know?"

"And your friend, Lafontaine?"

"Well, they keep it clean, too. They sort of owe me their life, and they insisted on doing this."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"And you really were murdered by Vordenberg?"

"Yep."

"Then robbed your grave?"

"Yep. Well at least, he tried to. He was on it when I woke up. Too bad for him, I was hungry, so I sucked him dry. You know, baby vampire and all."

"Fair."

Carmilla gave her a throaty laugh and stretched her hand towards her. Laura reached out for Carmilla's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you..."

"Laura."

"Hmm, Laura," she said, as if to test how the syllables rolled off her tongue. She let go of Laura's hand then turned back towards the grave. "Ma'am, would you mind if I took your daughter out to dinner?"

A cool breeze blew towards their faces.

"Mom, I swear to god." Laura said exasperatedly.

Carmilla simply looked at her with a twinkle in her eye, as she offered back a hand to Laura.

"Come on, cutie. Let me take you out to dinner. It's the least I could do for bringing me flowers." Carmilla grinned. "Let me return the favor."

Laura covered her red face with both hands before tentatively dropping one to take Carmilla's hand.

 

....

"So you mean to say, you felt sorry for a dead guy so you left him flowers, but he turned out to be a murderer, so then you felt sorry for the victim so you left her flowers, and now she's your wife??"

Laura was seated on a couch with Carmilla, the pale woman's arms wrapped around her, her chin propped up against her neck, as Laura talked to her cousin who was over for a visit.

She smiled shyly as she picked at her ring, a new tic she'd developed after Carmilla proposed.

"Yeah, that's about it," Laura grinned.

"Now, Jamie, if you'll excuse us," Carmilla stood up and lifted Laura in her arms. "We have better things to do."

Jamie shook her head and chuckled. "Yeah, guess I'm heading out. Nice to finally meet you, Carmilla."

"Sure, sure," Carmilla yelled as she carried a giggling Laura upstairs. Carmilla pressed her lips against Laura's ears and whispered, "Your mom's the best wingwoman a girl could ask for."

Laura smiled and the two shared a deep, non-PG-13 kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about a month since I last wrote anything. I'm not entirely happy with this but I know I have to end the hiatus with something, and this is what came out. Hope you liked it.


End file.
